Rywalizacja
by Emeryuu
Summary: Kei i Tetsurou odpoczywają w szatni po wspólnym treningu. Żaden z nich nie potrafi utrzymać rąk przy sobie.


**Rywalizacja**

Mecz skończył się godzinę temu, ale siedzący na ławce chłopacy nie mieli zamiaru opuszczać szatni. Po prysznicu i w codziennych ubraniach relaksowali się po ciężkim wysiłku. Kei nawet nie pomyślał, aby zapytać jakim cudem kapitan Nekomy znalazł się w szatni przeznaczonej dla zawodników Karasuno. Już jakiś czas temu nauczył się, że jeśli chodzi o tą osobę, nie ma sensu dociekać.

\- Trener powiedział, że zimową przerwę spędzimy u was. Zamiast jeździć od szkoły do szkoły, tak jak ostatnio – ciszę przerwał głos bruneta. – Nie cieszysz się? Znowu będziesz miał okazję mnie zobaczyć.

\- Przecież widuję cię codziennie. Po to założyłem konto na Skype - Tsukishima nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Głowę miał odchyloną do tyłu i opartą o chłodną ścianę, a oczy zamknięte.

\- To nie to samo – Kuroo udawał zranionego. – Kiedy rozmawiamy przez Skype nie mogę zrobić tego – musnął palcami obojczyk chłopaka gdzie widoczna była jeszcze malinka z poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Tym bardziej: żadna strata. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się ironicznie i spojrzał z ukosa na swojego chłopaka. – Mam tylko problem z ukrywaniem kolejnych śladów, jakie zostawiasz. Aż tak się boisz, że ktoś inny spróbuje mnie poderwać?

\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, Kei – Tetsurou nie zabrał ręki z obojczyka Tsukishimy i nadal głaskał zaczerwienienie . – Ale i tak wiem, że nie muszę się martwić. W końcu tylko mi pozwalasz się dotykać w ten sposób. Nawet Yamaguchi nie zna cie takiego – dodał z satysfakcją.

\- To oczywiste – prychnął zawodnik Karasuno. – Tadashi to mój przyjaciel. Znamy się od dziecka i traktuję go jak brata. Ale, ale… Jesteś niesamowicie pewien siebie. Nie wspominałem jak trzy dni temu, po naszym meczu z Fukurodani, jedna dziewczyna Nekomy wyznała mi, że mnie lubi? Wspomniała coś, że jesteście e jednej klasie. Była ładna. I wyglądała na dość dojrzałą. Jak nasza Kiyoko-sa… - Kuroo nie pozwolił chłopakowi dokończyć zdania. Przesunął dłoń na kark blondyna i przyciągnął go do siebie, uciszając pocałunkiem.

Kei nie pozostał bierny. Uniósł ręce i wplótł je w gęste włosy bruneta. Rozchylił usta, pozwalając starszemu chłopakowi wsunąć w nie swój język. Kuroo zawsze był przebiegły, nawet gdy się całował. Drażnił się z blondynem, kusił go, po czym zmuszał, by ten wyciągał dłoń po więcej. Tsukki nie znosił przegrywać z brunetem, dlatego nigdy nie poddawał się bez walki. Wiedział, że tak jak Tetsurou działa na niego, tak też on działa na kapitana. Puścił włosy swojego partnera i przesunął je w dół, po silnych ramionach, na klatkę piersiową i niżej, aż trafił na rąbek koszulki. Bez wahania wsunął pod nią swoje długie palce, wodząc nimi po mięśniach brzucha bruneta. Z gardła Kuroo wydobył się niski pomruk, stłumiony przez usta Keia. Zupełnie jak kot, pomyślał blondyn z uśmiechem.

Tetsurou natychmiast zareagował. Pociągnął chłopaka bliżej siebie, aż ten znalazł się na jego kolanach. Na chwilę przerwał pocałunek, aby złapać oddech. Nim Tsukki zdążył wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, wrócił do pokazywania pierwszakowi kto kogo może tu doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Przyłożył usta do wrażliwego punktu na szyi Keia, gdzie widać było puls. Zaczął ssać, aż po chwili na bladej skórze pojawiła się kolejna malinka. Tym razem blondyn nie będzie w stanie tego ukryć.

\- Drań – mruknął Tsukishima, ale w jego głosie brakowało jadu. Przesunął dłonie na plecy bruneta , wbijając w nie delikatnie paznokcie.

Ręce Tetsurou mocno trzymały Keia, unieruchamiając go na kolanach atakującego Nekomy. Zawodnik Karasuno natychmiast to wykorzystał, zaczął ocierać się o swojego partnera, poruszając biodrami. Najpierw powoli, z namysłem przedłużając pieszczotę. Kuroo znów nie potrafił stłumić pomruku zadowolenia. Bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył uśmiech satysfakcji na twarzy młodszego siatkarza.

\- Jesteś z siebie niesamowicie zadowolony – wyszeptał do ucha Keia.

\- Nie zawsze można zobaczyć jak groźny kapitan Nekomy zachowuje się tak bezwstydnie – padła złośliwa odpowiedź.

Kuroo zaśmiał się. Czas, abyś ty pokazał mi jak bardzo mnie pragniesz, pomyślał. Odnalazł usta chłopaka i pocałował go z pasją. Skubnął lekko dolną wargę blondyna i natychmiast ją polizał. Wsunął język i zaczął jego czubkiem drażnić podniebienie swojego chłopaka. Przesunął nim po linii zębów i ocierał o język blondyna. Jednocześnie jego ręce znalazły się na biodrach chłopaka, które bezlitośnie ocierały się o jego krocze. Zgrabne palce musnęły bladą skórę i powędrowały niżej, zaciskając się na pośladkach pierwszoklasisty. Pocałunek trwał długo. Na tyle długo, ze Tsukishima zmuszony był oderwać się od bruneta, by złapać oddech.

Atakujący Nekomy przyglądał się zarumienionej twarzy i przekrzywionym okularom z zadowoleniem. Chłopaka na jego kolanach dyszał ciężko. Kuroo pocałował go delikatnie ostatni raz i pogłaskał delikatnie po twarzy. Dopiero teraz zauważył, ze blondyn znów oplótł rękoma jego kark. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to się stało, tak bardzo zajmowały go usta jego partnera.

\- Jakkolwiek bardzo chciałbym kontynuować, nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić – powiedział po chwili milczenia Tetsurou, obserwując młodszego chłopaka spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Zawsze po takiej sesji pieszczot robił się nieco leniwy. – Inni mogą się zastanawiać gdzie zniknęliśmy.

\- Ugh, nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Już wyobrażam sobie ciekawskie pytania Hinaty. Karzełek ma tyle taktu, co rozumu, czyli niewiele.

\- Cóż, malinka na twojej szyi powinna wszystko wyjaśnić bez jakichkolwiek pytań – Kuroo podziwiał swoje dzieło na bladej skórze chłopaka.

\- Oh, dobrze, że o tym wspomniałeś. Ile razy mówiłem, żebyś nie zostawiał śladów w widocznym miejscu? Asahi-san prawie dostał zawału jak w zeszłym tygodniu zobaczył ślady twoich paznokci na moich plecach. Skoro nie potrafisz spełnić tak prostej prośby, możesz zapomnieć o planach na dzisiejszy wieczór. – Tsukki posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech. – Jaka szkoda, tak bardzo liczyłem na pokaz tej słynnej kociej zwinności, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. – Szybko zsunął się z kolan bruneta.

\- Kei, przecież… – Kuroo próbował ratować sytuację i udobruchać siatkarza, ale przerwał mu głos Yamaguchiego, dobiegający z korytarza.

\- Tsukki? Gdzie jesteś? Sugawara-sempai się martwi. Chciał wysłac Hinate i Kageyamę na poszukiwania, ale go powstrzymałem. Lepiej przyjdź szybko.

\- Już idę Tadashi – Kei jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył do drzwi szatni. – A więc, do zobaczenia jutro, Tetsu. Miłego _samotnego_ wieczoru.

Kuroo został jeszcze chwilę patrząc na plecy swojego chłopaka. Tak złośliwy i trudny, ale tak niesamowicie fascynujący, pomyślał. Już planował jak odegra się na nim jutro. Chciał odwołać plany na dziś? Bardzo dobrze, niech mu będzie. W Kobicu blondyn tez spędzi wieczór samotnie, myśląc o tym co mógł robić z brunetem. A jutro… Jutro Kuroo udowodni, że Tsukishima popełnił błąd próbując go ukarać.


End file.
